


Blackbird

by Ithurielistic, Tryn25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Man movies - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mcu - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurielistic/pseuds/Ithurielistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryn25/pseuds/Tryn25
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Tony abandoned both the woman he loved and their newborn daughter. After the events of her mother's death and the custody trial between Tony and Y/n's aunt, Tony is offered a second chance with the daughter he left behind. The pair reluctantly trek to Y/n's hometown on a journey that will change the course of both of their lives. Along the way, hearts are broken, but even stronger bonds are formed.





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: father!Tony x Reader
> 
> Word count: 342 (yes, it’s short but the other chapters will be much longer! Remember, this is only the prologue!)
> 
> Warnings: This story will consist somewhere between ten to fifteen chapters or so. Lots of angst and maybe even shitty writing? 
> 
> A/N: Hey, everyone! Wow, I’m actually posting. Scary, right? Anyways, this will be the first series that I will be posting on Tumblr (eventually) and my A03 account. Visit my Tumblr at Tryn25!

 

_**July twenty-fourth** _

_**Manhattan New York** _

 

_I use to think I had to die to redeem myself, but I've come to learn that death is not a logical way to confront my sins. It's been a while; too long since my last confession. I guess when hope is lost, though, it makes sense to turn to your last resort. It would take a lifetime to confess each one of my sins. It's best to just acknowledge my screw-ups now, as I look back, then look forward to seek my redemption._

_The day when we visited your mother's grave, you asked me if I believed in God. I told you no, which is true. I don't. I have too much pride in myself and my creations.  Selfishness and greed have blinded me from things I now will never possess._

_When I found out it wasn't just me and your mother anymore, I was angry.  I couldn't bring myself to love you, when you came between us. I never smiled at the sound of unblemished, innocent laughter. I couldn't fall asleep, choking with the pungent smell of new life in my room and on my sheets._

_One day, I made that all come to an end.  Loneliness and guilt was the price to pay. I lost more than just my best friend, the woman I loved, that day. I lost you. I lost my daughter, all because of my wrongdoings._

_That makes you my greatest sin._

_For far too long, I've hurt the people I love. I want to end that now, starting with you. Granted, you hate me.  Trust me, I know. But I want nothing more for you to be happy. So, I'm here now, admitting my wrongs, hoping to receive something more than just forgiveness._

_I can't change the past.  I can't forget my sins. They're branded to me, already ugly scars. But I'm here now, and this time it's not raining. Maybe that makes you my redemption._

_Are you my redemption, or are you my greatest sin?_

_God, I hope you're my redemption._


End file.
